Stranger in the night
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: "I was terrified of you that night you know." "You should still be terrified Shannon." "But i'm not, and nothing you can say or do will make me." green eyes stared into his blue ones and he felt that spark again. "And why's that?" He said walking closer...and just like that Josh's mouth had gone dry. Lucas/Josh with mentions of Skye/Josh


A/N: So I realized there are all these stories about Lucas/Skye but not very many about Josh/Skye or my favorite…Lucas/Josh. Give it a shot and lemme know what you think!

Chapter 1

He had managed to lose Skye…again. They were supposed to be heading out for a swim at the falls when he got sidetracked; when he looked up she was gone. So now here he was walking around in circles for the past 45 minutes trying to figure out how to get back to the main path. Everything seemed to be going well, no Carnos, Slashers and seeing as how the sun had set he was surprised he didn't hear the hunting call of the Nyco's. Then he heard the tiniest whisper of a tree branch snapping. He whirled around to find nothing but darkness. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back the way he was headed. _Must have been my imagination._ Not even five minute later he heard it again and goosebumps appeared all over his skin even though it was extremely warm for night. _What the Hell is going on?_ Fight or flight instincts set in and not thinking twice he started booking it as fast as he could, ignoring the various jungle life that got in his way.

Then he heard the footsteps in the trees, whatever it was had an aerial on him and that was not good. _Shit._ Pushing his legs harder and faster he ran to the edge of the waterfall and looked down. It was an easy 100 foot drop he had made many a times before. The again it had always been light and Skye was with him then. Just as he was about to jump something caught the back of his collar and threw him backward.

"You shouldn't be out here, you don't know what all's out here after dark." Clutching his head and looking up he could fairly make out the outline of another human being. _Sixer. _Going to reach for his gun he realized it was missing. He heard whistling and saw that the figure was twirling it around and around in the air. Damn he had really gotten himself into trouble this time. The figure came closer and he started drawling backwards, hoping they would just tell him what they wanted and leave him alone to go home. "Relax kid I'm not a sixer." Which meant he lived in Terra Nova, but if he did how did he get OTG? Duh probably the same way he and Skye had.

"You know Taylor will kill you if you so much as lay a hand on me." It was true Taylor had no tolerance for anyone that hurt one of their own. He heard a chuckle and suddenly he was being yanked off the ground by his shirt. Then hot breath ghosted against his skin and he tried to hide the shiver that was making its way down his spine.

"You really gonna tell the Commander that someone hurt you because you were OTG?" This person was right, he couldn't tell Taylor. It was strictly against the law to go OTG unauthorized let alone at night. Not to mention if he told Taylor he was here with Skye the older man would have his head attached to his wall. He shook his head no and the person dropped him not very gently back on the ground. "God you're what 16 and you're scared of him? Pathetic."

"Actually I'm 17 and I'm not in the mood to have my head blown off and fed to a Carno." He said standing and staring the person dead in the eye. Which caused him to notice this man wasn't that bad looking. From what he could see by the moonlight he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Said man stepped closer causing Josh to reflexively take several steps backward making him trip over a rock. The person looked him over several time before sighing and tossing him back the gun.

"Go Kid; just don't let me find you again. Accident or on purpose." With that said the figure disappeared into the night leaving Josh standing there confused and completely alone. He knew how to get home now, he was safe and everything would be okay. He really needed to get going though, or Mira could catch wind of him and Lord knows that would be bad for everyone but Mira.

Crawling back under the gate he started the walk back to his house when a pair of arms encircled him. Turning around he saw Skye's face extremely close to his own and he could feel his face flushing with heat. She really was pretty, just not exactly what he was looking for…and he didn't know why. "There you are, I got worried when I couldn't find you. I almost sent Taylor out to find you." He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I'm fine Skye, just tired." And he was, he was tired but now spending time with her didn't seem as appealing as it had when she suggest swimming earlier. When he tried to pull away she held him tighter and pulled him too close for his liking. "Um Skye I really need to go, my dad'll be freaking out."

"You sure you're okay?" She said pulling away and frowning slightly. This caused him to feel awful for not wanting to spend time with her, she was such an amazing person and here he was blowing her off. "Cause Taylor's gone all night and you look like you could use a friend." Right back to awkwardness, he knew how she felt about him and in all honesty he was flattered. He'd have to be crazy not to notice how pretty and amazing she was…so what was holding him back from doing what most people would have done by now?

"I'm sure; it's just been a really long day. See you tomorrow." He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and started walking down the road to his home. Hoping he hadn't made things even more complicated than they already were for him. He opened the door and saw the lights were on but didn't see his parents or Maddy and Zoe. "Guys I'm home." He said shutting the door and hanging his coat up.

"Hey where you been?" Maddy asked coming out of her room and pulling the door shut behind her. That's odd she never shut her door, even when she was in there. If he had to put money on way he would say Reynolds was in there, but hey it wasn't his problem. What she chose to do and with whom was her business. Still doesn't mean that he can't have a little chat with him in the morning about him being her older brother and he could easily make Reynolds life Hell.

"Out. Where's everyone else." He said gesturing to the quiet house and taking a bite of fruit.

"Zoe's asleep and mom and dad went out for the night."

"Alright, night Mads don't stay up forever okay?"

"Night Josh."

Lying down in bed he couldn't help but think about the stranger from the forest. He was sure he hadn't seen him in Terra nova and he had said he wasn't a sixer. So did that mean he was a rogue then? Someone who wasn't supposed to be at either one? Unfortunately sleep didn't come easily and when it did he was plagued by the man's gorgeous face…this was going to be a long night and tomorrow.


End file.
